夢は決して死なない
by Yusviracchi
Summary: Karena raksasa yang hadir di belakangku adalah masa lalu. [Bertolt x Annie] [focus story: Annie]


**夢は決して死なない**

**DREAM IS NEVER EVER DIE**

**DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO HAJIME ISAYAMA**

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS**

**STORY BY ME**

**WARNINGS: TYPO(s), OOC, ALUR CEPAT AND OTHERS**

Langit senja, dimana bias-bias cahaya berwarna kuning-oranye itu menyebarkan warnanya di antara langit yang masih berwarna biru. Indah, cerah, dihiasi gumpalan awan putih bersih selembut kapas di beberapa bagiannya.

Annie mendongkakkan kepalanya, merasakan semilir angin yang menerbangkan helaian-helaian rambutnya yang pirang. Matanya yang semi-sayu itu tertutup, dan kembali terbuka, yang menyebabkan tertanamnya pemandangan langit senja itu di dalam maniknya.

Pikirannya melayang. Rasanya ia terlalu lelah untuk mengingat kejadian beberapa hari ke belakang.

"Annie."

Ingatannya terhenti seketika kala ia menangkap suara bariton yang sangat familiar di telinganya.

"Oh, ada apa?"

Melalui ekor matanya, ia hanya melirik sekilas pria jangkung yang berada di sisinya, menatap objek yang sama dengannya.

"Kejadian kemarin pasti membuatmu lelah."

Kepalanya menoleh ke arah Bertolt yang berdiri di sebelah kanannya. Atensinya kini sepenuhnya milik pria bersurai hitam pekat itu.

"Terima kasih sudah mencemaskanku."

Tanpa aba-aba, Annie memutar badannya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan Bertolt yang masih terdiam menatap nanar pada langit senja, seakan-akan cahayanya telah sepenuhnya menjadi objek favorit baginya.

"Annie, tunggu."

Langkahnya terhenti seketika kala tangan kekar Bertolt ada di atas pundaknya, mencengkeramnya pelan.

"Apa?"

"Kuharap, kejadian kemarin tidak membebanimu."

Annie masih enggan menolehkan kepalanya sedikitpun ke arah Bertolt. Yang ada, kini lagi-lagi isi kepalanya dipenuhi oleh bayang-bayang itu. Rasanya, untuk ke sekiankali dadanya menjadi sesak karena dosa yang terbentuk dalam hatinya terlalu jelas.

"Kuharap, kau tidak sepertinya."

Wajah Annie yang semula tertekuk dalam berusaha untuk menyembunyikan roman wajahnya yang menjadi gelap kini kembali mendongkak. Bahkan dengan cepat ia memutar badannya, memicingkan matanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Dalam matanya, Bertolt tampak seperti dilanda kegugupan.

"Dengar, Annie. Kita sudah punya misi. Kuharap kau fokus pada misimu."

Kedua tangan Bertolt kini mencengkeram bahunya dengan cukup keras, menarik tubuhnya yang berukuran 153 cm itu, menegaskan dirinya untuk menatapnya dan tak menghindarinya.

"Tolong, Annie. Lupakan hal yang terjadi pada Marco."

Padahal, hanya tinggal satu langkah lagi untuknya melupakan kejadian itu jika saja ia tak mendengar perkataan Bertolt yang telalu jelas. Lagi-lagi, ingatannya kembali berjalan menjelajahi waktu. Bagaimana ia melepas peralatanbermanuver milik Marco, bagaimana Marco berteriak meminta tolong, dan yang terakhir saat Marco dilahap habis-habis oleh titan dengan ganas.

Pupil matanya mulai bergetar. Ada likuid bening yang bersiap untuk meluncur. Tangannya yang bebas kini beralih ke kepalanya sendiri, mencengkeram kepalanya karena rasa sakit yang timbul di area kepalanya tak kunjung membaik kala ia mengingat akan dosa yang telah ia buat.

"Kuperingatkan sekali lagi, Annie. Jangan berbelas kasih kepada kaum iblis itu."

Tangis Annie terhenti kala pria di depannya berusaha kembali mengukuhkan tujuannya yang semula untuk datang ke Paradis.

"3 tahun memang bukan waktu yang sebentar. Tapi kuharap kau melupakan ikatan itu."

Itu benar. Semua yang Bertolt katakan benar. Yang seharusnya ia lakukan adalah fokus dengan misinya, menetapkan hatinya untuk tetap pada misinya. Ia adalah seorang pejuang, sama seperti Bertolt dan Reiner. Ia bukan prajurit.

Dengan kasar, ia menyeka airmata yang semula bersiap untuk turun. Tatapan dingin yang menjadi ciri khasnya kembali. Segera, ia mengenyahkan kedua tangan Bertolt yang ada di kedua sisi bahunya.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan Reiner."

Ia meyakinkan dirinya, bahwa dosa yang ia tanggung akan kematian Marco adalah termasuk dari misinya sebagai pejuang. Ia menetapkan hatinya sebagai seorang prajurit, dengan segenggam harapan bahwa ia akan pulang, seperti yang ia janjikan pada ayahnya.

Ia bukan Reiner yang mengidap _multiple personality disorder_, yang akan dengan mudahnya berganti peran.

* * *

Langit gelap menggelayut di atasnya, berbagi kisah sedih dengan cara menurunkan hujan. Tidak, itu bukan hujan lebat seperti biasanya. Hujan itu tampak seperti mengerti isi hatinya, ikut hanyut bersamanya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, rintik hujan mengenai tubuh ringkihnya yang sudah dibasahi air hujan sebelumnya. Annie terlalu enggan untuk sekadar berteduh layaknya orang-orang atau membawa sebuah payung yang dapat melindunginya dari tetesan air hujan.

Rasanya, seperti ia ingin berbagi kisahnya dengan hujan.

Sudah cukup ia terlalu lama berada di bawah naungan hujan, ia lanjutkan kembali langkahnya. Beberapa orang yang mentapnya dengan heran, karena Annie sama sekali tidak membawa jubah ataupun payung untuk melindungi dirinya dari hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras.

Dirasakannya rintik hujan itu tak mengenai tubuhnya untuk beberapa detik. Dilihatnya bayangan yang ada tepat di samping bayangannya sendiri.

"Oh, kau."

Bertolt berdiri di belakangnya, memegang sebuah payung berukuran sedang, berwarna hitam. Sialan, Bertolt. Kedatangannya memang selalu tepat untuk mendukung suasana hatinya. Apa-apaan pula dengan payung berwarna suram itu di tengah hujan begini?

"_Ano_, Reiner menyuruhku untuk membawakannya."

Annie memutar badannya guna melihat sosok jangkung itu.

"Kenapa tidak dia saja yang datang?"

Bertolt lagi-lagi gugup dan menggaruk tengkuknya, dengan terbata-bata ia menjawab, "Ah, i-itu, dia bilang kau takut, eh."

Mata Annie memicing kala melihat sosok yang sangat familiar berdiri tampak bersembunyi di balik bangunan pertokoan sambil memegang sebuah payung, terlihat terkekeh tanpa tahu Annie sedang memerhatikannya dari balik tubuh Bertolt.

Tanpa basa-basi, Annie berjalan dengan Bertolt di belakangnya sembari membawa payung.

Yang Annie tahu, wajah terkejut tercipta kala dirinya memutuskan untuk berjalan ke arah bangunan itu.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan disini, Reiner?"

Reiner membatu disana.

"Ya, kau tahu kan Annie-"

Belum sampai akhir Annie mendengar suara berat khas Reiner rasanya ia sudah jengah dan menghadiahi pria berambut sewarna dengannya itu dengan teknik _tackle_ miliknya, menyebabkan tubuh kekar Reiner terjerembab di kubangan air berwarna coklat yang ada di dekatnya.

"DASAR! Kau memang tidak tahu cara memperlakukan pria dengan baik ya, Annie?"

"Karena hanya kau dan bocah bodoh itu yang pantas mendapatkannya," jawabnya dengan acuh seperti biasanya.

Annie melanjutkan langkah kakinya, meninggalkan Bertolt yang memberi bantuan kepada Reiner untuk berdiri lagi. Tanpa sadar, payung yang semula Bertolt bawa sudah ada di tangannya. Padahal Annie belum sempat mengucap terima kasih pada pria itu.

Hatinya menghangat setitik. Ia bersyukur karena masih ada yang berusaha memerdulikannya.

"Hei, Annie. Apa yang sedang kau renungi? Bukankah buruk jika terus berlama-lama di bawah hujan?"

Reiner dan Bertolt tanpa sadar sudah menyusulnya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Sejak kejadian itu, kau lebih banyak merenung, kurasa."

Annie terdiam, tak menanggapi kata-kata yang semula dikatakan oleh Reiner. Ia terlalu malas, terlalu enggan, atau terlalu kesal untuk menanggapi Reiner barang satu katapun.

"Terima kasih, Bertolt."

Langkahnya berhenti diikuti dengan kedua rekannya dan Annie berganti topik begitu saja, yang menyebabkan dua pria yang lebih tinggi di sebelahnya mengalihkan atensinya dan tertuju pada dirinya sendiri.

"Payung ini."

Samar-samar, ia dapat melihat Reiner yang menyikut perut Bertolt.

"Aku baru tahu sejak kepindahan kita kesini, kau jadi tukang gosip seperti itu, Reiner," ujar Annie sembari mendengus dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Dasar tidak peka, ini kan-"

Mulut Reiner dibungkam secara tiba-tiba oleh Bertolt, yang sebenarnya tidak cukup mendapat perhatian penuh dari Annie sendiri. Iya memang, Annie adalah wanita yang tidak peka. Tapi melihat gelagat kedua rekannya, ia cukup mengerti tentang keadaan dan perasaan yang ada di sekitarnya.

Annie mengambil langkah beberapa detik lebih lambat dari Reiner dan Bertolt, menyela keduanya yang menyebabkan dirinya kini berdiri di antara dua pria itu, sontak membuat keduanya cukup terkejut. Sebelah tangannya yang kini menggenggam payung diangkatnya lebih ke atas dan condong ke arah pria bertubuh tinggi di sebelah kirinya.

"Kau lebih tinggi, lebih baik kau yang pegang," ujarnya sambari menatap Bertolt.

Bertolt langsung menyambut tangannya yang semula menggenggam payung berwarna hitam polos itu, kemudian berjalan bersama dalam satu payung bersama Annie, meskipun ada Reiner disana yang sama-sama menggenggam satu payung berwarna hitam yang lebih kecil ukurannya.

"Tak masalah," jawab Bertolt yang dihadiahi acungan jempol dari Reiner.

* * *

"Kuharap kau selalu siap dalam keadaan apapun," bisik Reiner kala dirinya berbalik dan berjalan, meninggalkan orang-orang yang lebih memilih mengabdikan jantungnya dan mempertaruhkan nyawanya di luar dinding guna melawan Titan.

Annie kini sudah membagi tugasnya dengan kedua temannya, dan kali ini ia harus berjuang seorang diri di balik tembok Sina. Ia telah memilih jalannya sebagai bagian dari Polisi Militer dan Reiner beserta Bertolt yang bertugas di Pasukan Pengintai.

Dan sudah dua bulan lamanya, sejak mereka sudah terakhir kali bertukar kabar.

"He, wanita pemalas, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau punya penggemar," jawab wanita berambut keriting sebahu, yang tak lain rekan satu kamarnya.

Annie hanya melirik benda putih yang berada di tangan wanita bernama Hitch itu dan segera mengambilnya, mengacuhkan Hitch yang tampak masih ingin menggodanya dengan jahil.

"Jadi, siapa penggemarmu itu?"

Amplop itu dibukanya dan ada satu lembar surat disana.

_Untuk Annie,_

_Bagaimana dengan di dalam tembok Sina?_

_Kuharap kau baik-baik saja._

_Kami akan melakukan ekspedisi minggu depan. Akan kuberitahu lebih tepatnya jika waktunya akan tiba._

_Reiner dan Bertolt_

_p.s : Bertolt ingin mengatakan hal yang lebih kompleks, kupikir. Mungkin dia akan mengirimimu surat secara pribadi._

Annie menutup suratnya kembali, memasukkan surat itu ke tempat semula dan menyimpannya di dalam laci meja miliknya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, _lho_?" goda Hitch untuk kesekian kalinya, terdengar tepat di telinganya, sengaja memancing Annie dengan memainkan rambut pirangnya yang terurai bebas di belakangnya.

Sudah dari dasarnya memang Annie menjadi seseorang yang dingin dan tampak tak mau dicampuri urusannya oleh siapapun. Seperti halnya pada Hitch yang berusaha ingin dekat dengannya, Annie hanya mendengus pasrah dan bangkit dari duduknya, mengambil handuk yang terletak di perpotongan ranjangnya dan pergi meninggalkan Hitch di dalam sana.

Dengan guyuran air dari _shower_, ia menyibak seluruh bagian tubuhnya agar air tersebut dengan sempurna guna membersihkan bagian-bagian tubuhnya. Dengan sabun batang dan _shampoo_, 10 menit pun sudah cukup baginya untuk melakukan aksi bersih-bersih tubuhnya, tak seperti wanita macam Hitch yang notabene menghabiskan waktu sekitar 20 menit lebih untuk aktivitas mandinya.

"_Nih_, kau dapat surat lagi, nona cuek," ujar Hitch selagi Annie baru saja memasuki kamarnya dengan handuk yang tersampir di kepala, digunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

Lagi-lagi, Hitch yang usil kembali mengerjainya dengan cara mengintip isi surat itu di balik tubuhnya.

"Berhentilah menggangguku, dasar bodoh."

"He? Jadi ini salam pagimu setelah aku bertanya banyak hal padamu? Yah, aku kan hanya ingin mencoba dekat denganmu," lanjut Hitch sembari menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan berlalu dari kamarnya, cukup membuat Annie menghela napas lega karena ketidakhadirannya adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga baginya.

Dibukanya kembali surat yang ia terima untuk yang kedua kalinya di pagi ini. Fisiknya tak jauh berbeda dari surat sebelumnya -amplop putih dan kertas putih berisikan kalimat-kalimat di dalamnya.

Walau ini adalah surat keduanya, ia sudah mengenal jelas tulisan yang ada di dalamnya.

_Teruntuk Annie,_

_Bagaimana kabarmu?_

_Apakah hidup di dalam sana menyenangkan?_

_Annie, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu._

_Tapi mungkin lain kali, setelah ekspedisi minggu depan._

_Jagalah kesehatan._

_Makanlah yang teratur._

_Bertolt Hoover_

Jika Hitch yang sangat jeli melihat raut wajah Annie saat ini, dimana sangat jarang sekali Annie tampak menarik kedua sisi bibirnya ke atas -selain tersenyum meremehkan tentunya- Hitch akan berteriak layaknya menemukan korban mutilasi. Tidak, kali ini Annie tesenyum tidak dalam konteks meremehkan ataupun terkesan dipkasakan.

Mungkin, ia sudah cukup mengerti apa yang hendak Bertolt katakan.

Diambilnya secarik kertas kosong yang tersampir di matas mejanya. Tak lupa ia mengambil pena dari balik tempat berbentuk bundar berisikan empat pena di dalamnya. Ia mulai menulis, hendak menjawab salah satu surat yang ditujukan kepadanya.

* * *

Langit biru yang indah, berhiaskan awan-awan yang lembut di atasnya. Entah kenapa membuat Annie begitu percaya diri dengan misi yang akan dilakukannya hari ini. Tampaknya, langit pun mendukung tabiatnya untuk membawa pria bernama Eren Jäger pulang bersama ke kampung halamannya, setidaknya sebagai buah tangan sekaligus penebusan dosa atas kematian Marcel.

Langit biru yang menyebarkan cahayanya, membuat Annie sedikit bernafas lega.

"Lalu, kau hari ini akan bertemu dengannya?" tanya Hitch, tepat berkata di sebelahnya.

"Bertemu siapa?" tanya Marlo yang sedikit tertarik pada pertanyaan yang diajukan Hitch.

"Ini urusan wanita _lho_, Marlo! Yang jelas, wanita cuek macam Annie saja sudah beberapa kali menerima surat cinta!" ujar Hitch yang malah memperparah suasana hati Annie.

"Jadi, begitu caramu memanfaatkan hari libur kali ini ya? Bagus, Annie. Bersenang-senanglah," ucap Marlo sembari mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dan mempercayai perkataan Hitch yang barbar.

Annie hanya mendengus nafas dengan berat.

"Tapi apa tidak aneh jika bertemu dengan seseorang di hari libur seperti ini, kau masih menggunakan pakaian Polisi Militer-mu?" tanya Marlo lagi-lagi.

"Dasar, memang Annie itu tidak punya selera _fashion_. Tenang saja, lain kali akan kuajarkan cara berdandan." Dengan nada jahil, lagi-lagi Hitch menggodanya.

Annie sebenarnya tidak terlalu bersyukur akan posisinya saat ini di Polisi Militer -mempunyai teman sekamar yang selebor macam Hitch, berkenalan dengan Marlo Freudenberg yang berkepribadian sama seperti Eren, yang cukup membuatnya jengah setengah mati, dan para senior yang 80 hanya mabuk-mabukan dan mengabaikan tugas mereka lalu seenaknya berlalu, menyerahkan tugas tersebut pada anggota baru macam dirinya.

Tapi setitik di hatinya, ada rasa bahagia yang menyesap.

Tanpa menjawab perbincangan keduanya ataupun mengucap kata pergi untuk sementara, Annie melangkahkan kakinya dan hanya melambaikan tangan kepada keduanya tanpa menoleh ke belakang, meninggalkan gerbang perbatasan Stohess sembari menunggangi kudanya.

"_Matta nee, Annie_!" teriak Hitch kala Annie semakin menjauh.

Di luar gerbang Stohess, ia kembali mengingat misinya. Misi akan dirinya kembali dengan selamat ke kampung halamannya, berada di pelukan ayahnya seperti yang ia janjikan pada ayahnya untuk kembali pulang, dan pastilah beban yang selama ini ia pikul hilang sudah.

Tiba sudah ia di _Wall Maria_, tempat para titan berkerumun. Ia simpan kudanya di dekat perbatasan dinding, yang akan digunakannya untuk kembali ke Stohess jika ia bisa menyelesaikan misinya saat ini.

Ia gunakan peralatan manuvernya, menerjang pepohonan yang rimbun.

Setelah waktu yang cukup lama bermanuver, Annie beralih ke dalam wujud titannya dan berlari dengan wujudnya saat, menemukan beberapa anggota prajurit Pasukan Pengintai yang dalam raut wajahnya ada ketakutan yang luar biasa saat melihatnya datang dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

* * *

Yang Annie tahu, ia berhasil mengalahkan seluruh Pasukan Pengintai. Bahkan seseorang yang dijuluki _the humanity strongest soldiers_, Levi Ackerman pun berhasil dilumpuhkan. Hingga beredar kabar Pasukan Pengintai sudah punah seluruhnya karena semua anggota yang diikutsertakan dalam ekspedisi luar dinding itu hilang tanpa jejak.

Dan Annie berhasil membawa Eren Jäger ke pulau Marley, sebagai penebus dosa yang ia janjikan dan sebagai pengganti atas kematian Marcel Galliard.

Sorak sorai terdengar kala Annie beserta Bertolt dan Reiner kembali ke pulau Marley. Seperti yang dijanjikan oleh para petinggi Marley, mereka bertiga termasuk keluarganya akan menyambut status mereka yang baru sebagai 'Marley yang terhormat'.

Matanya mengedar, mencari satu-satunya sosok yang ia rindukan.

Annie tak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukannya. Segera mungkin ia turun dari karavan dan menerjang tubuh ayahnya, memeluknya dalam dekapan ayahnya.

"Aku tahu kau akan berhasil, Annie."

Annie tak menjawab. Ia hanya mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh ayahnya dan menangis di baliknya, sebab yang ia lalui di Paradis sudah terlalu berat.

Dirasakannya tangan besar ayahnya berada di puncak kepalanya, membelai dengan lembut surai berwarna pirang miliknya.

"Akhirnya, putrimu pulang juga ya, Mr. Leonhart."

Di sebelah tempat ayahnya berdiri, ada Gabi, Falco, Udo dan Zofia yang berdiri, menampakkan raut wajah bahagia karena pahlawan yang selalu rakyatnya elu-elukan sudah kembali pulang dan membawa buah tangan yang luar biasa.

Kali ini, Annie bisa tersenyum karena kebahagian tampaknya sudah menghampirinya. Pulang ke kampung halamannya, berada dalam pelukan satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya, dan sambutan yang sangat meriah begitupun pemandangan bocah-bocah di hadapannya ini tak bisa ia pungkiri.

"Aku pulang."

* * *

Langit malam berbintang di atas tempatnya ia berpijak memenuhi kebahagiaan yang ada di benaknya. Kali ini, ia hanya cukup memandang langit yang ada di atasnya dengan perasaan tanpa dibebani segunung tanggung jawab yang belum terselesaikan.

Kali ini, Marley mengadakan pesta besar-besaran sebab kedatangan Annie, Bertolt dan Reiner membuat para Eldia di Marley mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengadakan sebuah festival.

Namun memang sudah sifat alami Annie yang sedari dulu tak menyukai hiruk-pikuknya jalanan, ia lebih memilih kembali ke rumahnya dan memandang cahaya bintang yang bertabur di balkon rumahnya ketimbang melihat cahaya lampu yang bertebaran di jalanan.

"Oh, Annie. Aku mencarimu." Reiner datang bersama Bertolt, hendak ikut serta dengan acara sakral Annie yang tampaknya sedang menikmati angin malam, dan maniknya yang dipenuhi taburan bintang.

"Ada apa?"

"Kita akan membicarakan misi selanjutnya."

Mata Annie memicing. Tentu saja masih ada satu misi yang sebenarnya adalah misi sesungguhnya, misi untuk mengungkap keberadaan pemilik Titan Koordinat. Annie sendiri memang terlalu cepat menyimpulkan, bahwa dirinya terlalu cepat untuk bernafas lega.

"Tunggu. Aku akan memanggil Zeke-_san_," ujar Reiner yang kembali menuruni tangga.

Dan menyisakan Annie dan Bertolt di atas balkon itu.

"Kau bilang kau akan mengatakan sesuatu." Annie memulai percakapan terlebuh dahulu tanpa menatapnya langsung dan lebih memilih menatap langit malam di atasnya.

"Eh? Itu….."

Atensi Annie beralih kepada sosok yang berada di sebelahnya. Ia menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya, yang dimana sikunya bertumpu pada tembok pembatas di depannya. Lagi-lagi, Bertolt masih dengan sikap gugupnya dengan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa?" tanya Annie datar.

"Aku….."

Yang Annie tahu, Bertolt mengungkapkan satu kata yang cukup membuatnya bahagia ketika telinganya dipekakan oleh suara ledakan kembang api yang bertubi-tubi, memercikan cahaya dengan berbagai warna yang berbahankan magnesium, natrium dan berbagai oksidator itu.

Entah alam yang memahami Annie dengan begitu baik, angin malam berhembus menerpanya. Surai hitam dan surai _blonde_ milik keduanya dipermainkan oleh angin, melambai kesana-kemari. Tatapannya keduanya bertabrakan.

Dan lagi-lagi Annie tersenyum tanpa beban, dihiasi rona merah di kedua pipinya juga menyebabkan Bertolt terpana karena ini kali pertamanya Annie tersenyum sumringah seperti ini.

"_Ttaku_, kau serius?"

"E-eh, menurutmu?"

Annie memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku?"

Untuk kedua kalinya di hari ini, Bertolt menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Terima kasih, kau sudah membantuku untuk tidak merasa sendiri dan berhasil menetapkan hatiku untuk tetap menjadi seorang pejuang."

Dalam manik Annie, Bertolt pun tersenyum bersamanya.

Yang Annie ingat, malam berbintang itu menjadi latar belakang yang indah saat Bertolt mengapresiasinya dengan cara membelai surai pirang miliknya, tersenyum ke arahnya, dan menariknya tubuhnya perlahan mendekat ke arahnya dan mengukungnya dalam dekapannya.

"Tetaplah hidup, Annie."

Yang ia tahu, Bertolt mengucap kata-kata itu tepat di telinganya, mengabaikan dirinya yang bergelung nyaman dalam dekapan Bertolt pada malam itu. Ada sebersit airmata kebahagiaan yang turun dari balik pelupuk matanya, menyusuri garis pipinya hingga jatuh ke tanah di dagu lancipnya.

* * *

Yang Annie tahu, gelap melingkupinya. Tak ada cahaya barang setitikpun.

Tidak, itu bukan langit malam tak berbintang.

Dirasa sangat berat baginya untuk sekadar membuka kelopak matanya. Yang perlahan-lahan ketika manik _grey_ miliknya terbuka, likuid bening itu turun dari pelupuk matanya, lagi-lagi. Dalam tatapannya, hanya ada dirinya yang berdiri membatu di dalam kristal, tak ada manusia di luarnya sama sekali.

Bagaimana keadaan ayahnya? Bagaimana keadaan Bertolt? Bagaimana dengan Reiner dan bocah-bocah itu? Entah bagaimana, firasatnya berkata bahwa mereka semua ada di dekatnya saat ini. Sejurus kemudian pikirannya meracau, bahkan di saat yang sama kepalanya kembali merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

Di dalam kristal itu, ia masih terdiam, berusaha untuk mencerna apa yang telah terjadi padanya.

Ingatannya akan saat-saat kelam itu, saat ia lebih memilih untuk mengurung dirinya setelah gagal memanjat dinding Stohess, sebab ia telah dikalahkan oleh Eren dalam wujud titannya, saat ini pun tidak berbeda dari saat itu.

Namun sudah berapa lama ia mengurung diri?

Ia tertawa dalam hati. Mimpi itu terlalu nyata untuknya yang menyeret dirinya untuk lebih lama berada di dalam dunia imajinasi yang sempat ia ciptakan.

Bahkan tampaknya Tuhan pun tak pernah mengizinkan hidupnya untuk bahagia, selain kehidupan yang ia impikan di dalam mimpinya yang tak pernah mati, yang teramat jauh dari genggamannya.

[ _karena raksasa yang hadir di belakangku adalah masa lalu ]_

.

.

.

.

.

.

おわり

Author's note :

_Fic _ini terinspirasi dari beberapa kisah Annie di serial _Shingeki No Kyojin_ di antaranya berkisar episode 17-25, dan momen Bertolt x Annie itu terinspirasi dari episode _Shingeki! Chuugakkou_, _etto_ saya lupa episode berapa ya? Dan juga interaksi antara Annie dan Hitch itu pula terinspirasi dari seri OVA _Lost Girls_.

Memang nggak beda jauh dengan _1__st__ fic _Bertolt x Annie yang sebelumnya saya tulis, tapi jujur, untuk _pair _ini saya belum berani nulis mereka di AUdan masih terikat dengan _canon_ ceritanya, hehe. Dan entah kenapa saya mulai menyukai keduanya walau ya interaksi mereka di Manga maupun Animenya kurang. Aduh, padahal ingin rasanya saya uyel-uyel keduanya

Dan _fic _ini _dedicated for my friend, the one who request fic_ padahal _skill_ menulis saya biasa-biasa aja XD sudah cukupkah _mid-story _yang kamu minta? Maaf ya, saya sedang asik dengan buat _short-story_, jadi agak lama untuk buat _fanfic_-_mid _macam ini (_well_, faktor sudah lama tidak nulis dengan cerita-cerita panjang juga, sih). Tapi _a big thanks_ karena sudah membangkitkan semangat saya untuk kembali ke dunia fanfik yang bahkan saat ini peminatnya sudah berkurang.

Oh iya, mengenai judulnya yang dibaca 夢は決して死なない atau dalam latinnya yume wa kesshite shinanai yang berarti 'mimpi itu tidak akan pernah mati' (cmiiw) disini menjelaskan bahwa Annie yang selalu berharap penuh dengan kehidupan impiannya, yang ia jadikan realita semata walau hanya ada di dalam mimpinya.

Oke sekian penjelasannya.

Dan, terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca dan bagi yang sempat me_review_.

_Sincerely_,

Yusvira


End file.
